Daniels 18 Geburtstag
by Die Schwarze Lady
Summary: Dan Radcliff feiert seinen 18. Geburtstag. Er hat viele Freunde und alle jungen Schauspieler dazu eingeladen. Auch ein gewisser Blonder folgt seiner Einladung, obwohl zwischen ihnen, seit Toms letztem Geburtstag, Funkstille herrscht... Slash Limone
1. 1 Eine Flasche Sekt,

**Hi ihr lieben Leser!**

**Da unser süßer "Harry Potter" - Darsteller vorige Woche seinen 18. Geburtstag feierte, kam mir die Idee zu dieser Story. Die Klatschpresse hatte in ihm ja wieder ein gefundenes Fressen - wirklich zum Kotzen! **

**Wer bitteschön würde an seinem 18. Geburtstag nicht auch mit seinen Freunden etwas trinken. Solange er nicht wie soviele Highsociety-Tussis auch noch betrunken mit dem Auto fährt, kann man ihm doch sein Verhalten verzeihen. **

**Was würde die Presse wohl erst schreiben, wenn meine Geschichte wahr wäre?**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**PS: Ich hoffe Tom und Dan sind mir nicht böse!**

**Daniels 18. Geburtstag - 23. 7. 2007**

**1) Eine Flasche Sekt, ein verhängnisvoller Fanbrief und ein unerwartetes Verlangen**

Nervös knöpfte er sein weißes, eng anliegendes Hemd zu und betrachtete sich heute schon mindestens zum zwanzigsten Mal, von jeder Seite, in seinem großen Spiegel, an der Innenseite des Gewandschrankes. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie oft er schon sein Outfit in der letzten Stunde gewechselt hatte. Es war zum Verrückt werden, immer wieder hatte er etwas an sich auszusetzen…

Ein lautes Hupen, von der Straße her, beendete seinen Konflikt mit sich selbst, er warf noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf sein Spiegelbild und dachte: „So übel siehst du ja gar nicht aus – _Malfoy_."

„Beeil dich Tom, das Taxi wartet schon!", rief seine Mutter die Treppe herauf. „Viel Spaß und gib Katie einen Zungenkuss von mir", stachelte sein älterer Bruder, welcher seine Vorliebe für die attraktive Schauspielerin nicht verheimlichte, als der Blonde an seinem Zimmer vorbei zur Treppe eilte. Tom verdrehte genervt seine hellen Augen und ersparte sich jeglichen Kommentar.

„Und komm nicht zu spät nach Hause und wünsch Daniel alles Gute!" Er verabschiedete sich von seiner Mum, stieg ins Taxi, nannte die Adresse des Privatclubs im Londoner Szene-Viertel Soho und sank mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend in den weich gepolsterten Sitz zurück.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab.

War das wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, Daniels Einladung zu folgen, nachdem was vor fast einem Jahr zwischen ihnen passiert war?

Dan hatte ihn daraufhin völlig ignoriert oder tat am Set zum 5. Band so, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Privat hatte der Dunkelhaarige ihre Freundschaft auf Eis gelegt und alle SMS, in denen Tom um eine Aussprache gebeten hatte nicht beantwortet. Obwohl Dan genauso an ihrem „Verhalten" an Toms 19. Geburtstag mitbeteiligt gewesen war…

_Flashback_

_22. 9. 2006 – Toms 19. Geburtstag_

Den ganzen Tag über hatte Tom von allen Schauspielern, Mitarbeitern am Set, vom Regisseur und vom Produzenten viele Glückwünsche und kleinere Geschenke bekommen. Trotzdem war es ein anstrengender Drehtag gewesen, da wie immer die Zeit drängte und das Budget knapp war.

Völlig geschlaucht kehrte Tom am Abend in seinen Wohnwagen zurück und war einerseits froh, dass er jetzt keine Gäste mehr zu einem kleinem Umtrunk erwartete, da morgen auch wieder ein achtzehn Stunden Arbeitstag bevorstand, aber andererseits war es schon deprimierend, seinen Geburtstag alleine zu verbringen.

Tom trocknete gerade mit einem Handtuch, nach einer erfrischenden Dusche, seine platinblonden Haare ab, als es plötzlich an seiner Wohnwagentür klopfte.

„Ich komme", rief er überrumpelt, zog sich schnell seine schwarze Boxershort und seine schwarze Jeans an und hastete zur Tür. Das graue T-Shirt hielt er noch in seinen Händen und der ungebetene Gast klopfte abermals. Also öffnete Tom, ohne sein Shirt, die Tür und erblickte Dan im Licht des Wohnmobils.

„Hey, ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass du deinen Geburtstagsabend alleine verbringst!"

„Hi Dan, wir müssen morgen wieder früh am Set sein und ich bin todmüde. Hast du nicht morgen deine „süße" Kussszene?", neckte ihn der Blonde.

Dan schubste ihn mit sanfter Gewalt beiseite und betrat Toms Reich. Gleich links neben dem Eingang gab es aus hellem Holz eine kleine Kochnische mit einem Esstisch, einer Sitzbank und dazugehörigen Sesseln. Die grünen Polsterbezüge passten gut zu den dezent gemusterten Vorhängen, welche das Fenster im Küchenbereich zierten. Rechts dominierte eine edle, beigefarbene Couch das Wohnzimmer und wurde von einem Glastisch, Kästen, Regalen und einem schönen Schreibtisch, aus dunklem Holz, komplettiert. Die Tür zum Bade- und Schlafzimmer stand durch Toms Stress noch offen.

„Halt die Klappe _Malfoy_!"

„Wieso, sie ist doch ein hübsches Mädchen?"

„Ach, es wird trotzdem furchtbar werden, mit den ganzen Leuten rund herum, David plant doch jeden Millimeter vor seiner Linse", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige und sein Blick glitt über Toms bloßen Oberkörper.

„Seit wann gehst du ins Fitnessstudio?", fragte er beeindruckt.

Der Blonde schmunzelte und meinte: „Seit etwa einem Jahr, dass würde dir auch nicht schaden, wenn du dich in sechs Monaten nackt auf die Bühne stellen willst."

Beleidigt stieß Dan den Blonden aufs Sofa, streifte sein schwarzes Poloshirt über seinen Kopf und präsentierte stolz seine leicht definierten Muskeln.

„Ich habe schon längst damit angefangen", sagte er eingebildet.

Toms Blick wanderte sprachlos über Dans schönen Oberkörper und wurde sofort mit einem gehässigen Grinsen des Dunkelhaarigen in Verlegenheit gebracht.

„Damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet, stimmt's _Malfoy_?"

„Halt die Klappe _Potter_!", erwiderte der Blonde nur und widmete sich seinen Geschenken, welche sich auf dem Glascouchtisch stapelten. Dan gesellte sich dazu und half Tom beim Auspacken.

Klamotten, CDs, Bücher, Gutscheine für seinen liebsten Angelladen, Süßigkeiten, eine Flasche Sekt und viele verschiedene Glückwunschkarten nahmen nach einer halben Stunde den ganzen Tisch in Beschlag. Die vielen Fanbriefe zu seinem Geburtstag lagen nun am Teppich verteilt und warteten darauf gelesen zu werden.

„Hast du Lust mit mir meine Fanpost zu öffnen? Manche Fans sind wirklich verrückt und durchgeknallt, wenn sie wieder meinen, „Draco" solle sich endlich bekehren und nicht mehr „Satan-Voldemort" anbeten."

„Ja, du hast Recht", lachte der Dunkelhaarige, „die können den Film und die Realität nicht mehr auseinander halten."

Interessiert ließ Dan seinen Blick über die neuen CDs schweifen, blieb an einem Cover hängen und meinte: „Ist es okay, wenn ich etwas Hintergrundmusik einschalte? Diese „Unplugged-Hits" finde ich immer wunderbar entspannend nach so einem aufreibenden Tag."

„Nur zu, möchtest du auch was trinken?"

Tom erhob sich und wollte gerade in seinen Küchenbereich gehen, als ihn Dan an der Hand zurück hielt und auf die Sektflasche zwischen den Geschenken deutete.

„Klar, aber wir müssen deinen Geburtstag richtig begießen, meinst du nicht?"

Verdutzt legte sich die Stirn des Blonden in Falten, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte und entgegnete: „Du bist noch nicht 18, wir dürfen das nicht am Set, sonst bekommst du Schwierigkeiten mit deinen Eltern und dem Regisseur. Du hast morgen einen wichtigen Drehtag und ich werde auch ohne Alkohol 19."

Doch alle Beschwichtigungsversuche berührten Daniel nicht im Geringsten.

„Oh, ich vergaß ja, dass ihr _Slytherins_ zwar eine große Klappe habt, aber im Grunde viel zu feige für etwas _„Verbotenes"_ seid."

Tom resignierte, erstens musste Dan sowieso immer seinen Kopf durchsetzen und zweitens könnte ein Schluck Sekt auch nicht schaden, man hatte ja nur einmal im Jahr Geburtstag.

„Okay", lenkte der Blonde ein und Dans Augen blitzten triumphierend auf, „aber nur ein Glas, wenn das jemand erfährt, bin ich dran, da du ja noch minderjährig bist."

Er schnappte sich die Flasche und ging damit zur Anrichte, während der Dunkelhaarige die CD einlegte und eine angenehme Lautstärke aufdrehte, um sich auch noch auf den Inhalt der Fanpost konzentrieren zu können.

Mit zwei Sektgläsern in der einen und der geöffneten Flasche in der anderen Hand, setzte er sich wieder zu dem bereits wartenden und grinsenden Daniel auf die Couch. Dieser nahm ihm die Flasche ab und schenkte ihnen ein.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Tom", beglückwünschte ihn Dan und ihre Gläser klirrten. Nachdem beide getrunken hatten, widmeten sie sich Toms Briefen.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, sie hatten großen Spaß beim Lesen und lagen, Tom ganz auf dem Sofa und Dan mit seinen Beinen am Glastisch, eng beieinander, um die Zeilen gleichzeitig lesen zu können.

Manche waren nett, andere ziemlich peinlich, einige wieder fern jeder Realität und der Großteil aber schön geschrieben. Somit häuften sich die bereits geöffneten Briefe am Boden und die Sektflasche leerte sich langsam. Daniel hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, ihre Gläser laufend neu zu befüllen.

Tom schloss benebelt seine Augen und bemerkte ein Schwindelgefühl, als ihm der Dunkelhaarige ein volles Glas in die Hand drückte.

„Dan, wir haben schon viel zu viel getrunken, spürst du den „Hubschrauber" noch nicht in deinem Kopf?"

„Bei dir ist es nur einer?", gluckste der Jüngere angeheitert und stieß mit dem Glas des Blonden an. „Komm schon, dass ist jetzt eh das letzte Schlückchen und es ist nur noch ein Brief übrig geblieben."

Nicht mehr dazu im Stande klar zu denken, seufzte Tom auf und so machten sie beide einen weiteren Schluck. Dan fischte daraufhin den letzten Brief vom Teppich und hielt ihn dem Älteren unter die Nase.

„Iiih, der ist ja Rosa, na welches Mädchen war da wieder feucht, als sie ihn dir geschrieben hat?"

„Halt die Klappe _Potter_", lallte Tom, entriss ihm den Brief und öffnete ihn.

**Lieber Tom!**

**Ich gratuliere Dir zu Deinem 19. Geburtstag und hoffe, Du feierst ihn genauso fröhlich wie ich! Ja, ich habe heute auch Geburtstag, aber schon meinen 24. **

**Mein Freund weiß, dass ich ein großer Fan von Dir bin und schenkte mir ein wunderschönes Bild von Dir und Dan, als „Draco&Harry". Im Zuge dessen, wollte ich Dich schon immer mal fragen, was Ihr beiden eigentlich von der Tatsache haltet, dass viele Fans auf „Fanfiction-Homepages" furchtbar darauf stehen, dass „Draco&Harry" ein schwules Liebespärchen sind?**

**Tut mir leid, wenn ich jetzt etwas zu indiskret geworden bin, aber das würde sicher viele Fans auf der ganzen Welt interessieren, da jeden Tag unzählige Storys zu dem Thema hochgeladen werden.**

Die CD war mittlerweile beim letzten Track angelangt und spielte gerade ein romantisches Liebeslied. Aber sonst herrschte völlige Stille im Wohnwagen, sogar auf das Atmen hatten die beiden vergessen.

Gleichzeitig krallten sie sich ihr Sektglas und tranken es halb leer. In einem stillen, fragenden und übereinkommenden Blickwechsel beschlossen sie den Brief weiter zu lesen.

**Damit Du meine Schwärmerei besser verstehen kannst, habe ich Dir eine Fanfiction aus dem Internet kopiert und genauso wie das „Harry&Draco" Bild beigelegt. Bin gespannt, ob es Dir gefällt und bitte nicht böse sein!**

**Dein Robert**

**PS: Ein echtes Foto von Dir und Dan wäre ja der Wahnsinn und wahrscheinlich unbezahlbar!**

„Hier steht „Robert" oder? Ich habe mich doch nicht verlesen?"

„Nein hast du nicht Tom", antwortete Dan perplex und reichte dem Blonden wieder sein Glas und dieses Mal blieb dein Tröpfchen übrig.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort über diesen Brief zu verlieren, legten sie ihn beiseite und betrachteten mit verstörtem Blick das Foto. Es sah verdammt echt aus und man konnte ihre Gesichter problemlos erkennen, wie sie sich gerade küssten.

Unsicher trafen Toms hellgraue Augen auf Dans blaue. Sie lagen noch immer mit ihren entblößten Oberkörpern eng beieinander und der Blonde leckte sich nervös über seine Lippen. Es trennten sie nur wenige Zentimeter.

Der Dunkelhaarige unterbrach den Blickkontakt, warf das Foto auf den Boden und begann die Story zu lesen. Tom folgte seinem Beispiel.

Nach ein paar Minuten wusste Tom nicht mehr, ob es am Alkohol oder am Inhalt der Geschichte lag, dass ihm furchtbar heiß wurde. Seine Hände schwitzten, seine Brustwarzen stellten sich auf und er bekam großen Durst.

„Guter Stil", meinte er mit ausgetrocknetem Mund, nur um irgendwie die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen, als sie den Text fertig gelesen hatten. „Finde ich auch", hauchte Dan sichtlich erregt, wandte sich seitlich um und strich mit seiner linken Hand über Toms harte Wölbung zwischen den Beinen, „dein _Stiel_ gefällt mir auch sehr gut."

Tom stöhnte reflexartig auf und ihre glasigen, lustdurchtränkten Blicke trafen sich, bevor sie ihre schweren Lider schlossen und sich zaghaft küssten. Vorsichtig schmeckten sie die Lippen des anderen und bewegten dann sanft ihre Münder. Ein Keuchen entfloh dem Dunkelhaarigen, als Tom ihn an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle zu streicheln begann.

Das gegenseitige Verlangen steigerte sich und eine unbeschreibliche Hitze durchströmte die verschwitzten Körper. Tom konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und leckte nun mit seiner Zunge über Dans volle Lippen. Erschrocken zuckte der Jüngere zuerst zurück, öffnete dann aber seinen Mund und kam dem Blonden mit seiner eigenen Zunge entgegen. Liebevoll neckten und umkreisten sie einander.

Dans Atem kam stoßweise und sein Herz schlug ihm schon bis zum Hals. Er bemerkte plötzlich, dass Tom seine Jeans langsam aufknöpfte.

Ein erregtes Stöhnen von Dan unterbrach ihren Kuss und er meinte bestürzt: „Das dürfen wir nicht…"

Die Finger des Blonden streiften der Boxershort des Dunkelhaarigen entlang und Dan sank keuchend auf das Sofa zurück. Tom platzierte sich jetzt über ihm, glitt behutsam mit seiner Hand in Dans Unterwäsche und begann seine harte Erregung zu reiben.

„Wir sind doch nicht schwul oder?", brachte Daniel nur mühsam seine Worte hervor.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete der Blonde mit erstickender Stimme, „ich weiß nur, dass du wunderschön bist."

Toms Vernunft versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, als er Dans verunsicherten Blick sah, aber seine alkoholisierten Gehirnwindungen wurden nur allzu schnell von seinem „Trieb" überrollt und er verschloss die leicht geöffneten Lippen des anderen. Die Intensität des Kusses und Toms Liebkosungen fegten jeden besorgten Gedanken aus Dans Kopf. Bestimmt machte er sich an der schwarzen Jeans des Älteren zu schaffen, um ihn daraufhin genauso zu berühren.

Glücksgefühle, die Tom noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte, erfüllten seinen aufgewühlten Geist und breiteten sich bis in seine Zehenspitzen aus.

Richtig – alles was sie taten war so richtig… Dan war genau der Richtige für ihn…

Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und ihre Körper strahlten pure Leidenschaft aus. Mit einem letzten, lauten und kehligen Stöhnen lösten sie ihren verlangenden Kuss und ergossen sich gleichzeitig in die Hand des anderen.

Keuchend und befriedigt leuchteten ihre Augen und sie erkannten, dass es für sie beide ein schönes Erlebnis gewesen war.

Dan küsste Tom erschöpft, strich zärtlich mit seiner feuchten Zunge über die geschwollenen Lippen des Blonden und flüsterte: „Du kannst ja wirklich gut küssen _Malfoy_." Glücklich lagen sie in ihrer Umarmung und ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich gemächlich.

Die Flasche Sekt, der verhängnisvolle Fanbrief und ihr unerwartetes Verlangen forderten ihren Tribut, und schon bald schliefen sie gemeinsam auf der Couch ein.

_Flashback Ende_

Die Bremsen quietschten und das Taxi hielt vor dem Privatclub an. Tom bezahlte die Rechnung, stieg aus, schritt auf das Gebäude zu, begrüßte den Türsteher mit einem wortlosen Nicken und trat entschlossen ein.

Wie Dan sich heute ihm gegenüber verhalten würde, wusste er nicht, aber er würde sicher nicht den ersten Schritt auf den Dunkelhaarigen zumachen.


	2. 2 Willkommen im Club!

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

**Bin wieder vom Urlaub zurück und habe die Story vollendet!**

**Wie oft ich poste? Ich glaube das hängt von eurer Review-Freudigkeit ab! Ich lese sie einfach so gerne;))**

**Nochmals sorry, dass ich das Schreiben der Anonymen-Reviews zuerst nicht freigegeben habe! Wusste zuerst nicht, dass ich das freigeben muss!**

**Danke, danke, danke an napoleon (viel Spaß noch im Urlaub!), Lilly, Summersun (mein gleich 3facher Fan!), wolfgangdelacroix, Drachen-Fan, yeza und zissy (meinem allerersten Review!)**

**Habe mich voll über eure Meinungen gefreut und ich hoffe ihr lyncht mich nicht am Ende dieses Kapitels!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**Zur Info: Katie ist Cho, Emma ist Hermine, Evanna ist Luna, Bonnie ist Ginny, Rupert ist Ron, Matthew ist Neville, Oliver und James sind Fred und George**

**2) Willkommen im Club**

„Happy Birthday Daniel!"

Emma drückte ihn fest und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Danach folgten Bonnie, Katie und Evanna. Die Mädchen hatten beschlossen gemeinsam zu kommen, da sie durch die Dreharbeiten gute Freundinnen geworden sind.

Dan stieg die Röte ins Gesicht, freute sich aber über ihre Glückwünsche. Seine Schulfreunde waren vor einer halben Stunde eingetroffen und warteten schon ungeduldig, endlich bei den bekannten Schauspielerinnen vorgestellt zu werden und Dan ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten.

Währenddessen traf Tom im Eingangsbereich auf Rupert, Matthew, Oliver und James. Erleichtert atmete der Blonde auf, er musste Dan also wenigstens nicht alleine „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag" wünschen.

Er wurde sofort mit einem: „Malfoy, was machst du hier? Das ist eine Gryffindor-Party", von Rupert geneckt. Alle brachen in Gelächter aus und begrüßten Tom herzlich. Gemeinsam betraten sie den eigens reservierten Vip-Bereich des Clubs und staunten nicht schlecht.

Dan hatte sich wirklich eine coole Location ausgesucht. Der Raum war in dunklen und glänzenden Farben gehalten. Ein Teppichboden verlieh dem Club eine heimelige Atmosphäre und nur die Tanzfläche in der Mitte des Raumes war mit schwarzen, spiegelnden Fliesen ausgelegt.

Links und rechts der Wände entlang luden kleine runde Tischchen und sehr gemütlich aussehende, gepolsterte Sitzgelegenheiten zum Verweilen und Feiern ein. Die mächtige Bar, das köstliche Buffet und die Toiletten befanden sich genau gegenüber, an der hinteren Seite des Raumes.

Dan heute eher leger, mit einer hellen, zerrissenen Jeans, einem weißen „Manchester United" – Shirt und weißen Turnschuhen, gekleidet erkannte seine Freunde vom Film sofort und setzte für den Geschmack des Blonden ein etwas zu strahlendes Lächeln auf, als er auf sie zukam.

Er war ein verdammt guter Schauspieler, dachte sich Tom, aber ihn täuschte er nicht. Der Blonde hätte die Party am liebsten sofort wieder verlassen, nachdem er kurz die Zweifel des Dunkelhaarigen in seinen blauen Augen gesehen hatte.

Warum hatte er ihn dann eingeladen? Oder war es nur eine Höflichkeitseinladung gewesen, die er eigentlich hätte ausschlagen sollen?

Mist! Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Sonnengeflecht aus. Aber er war auch ein verdammt guter Schauspieler, zeigte allen seine schneeweißen Zähne, sein schönstes Lächeln und beglückwünschte das Geburtstagskind von „ganzen" Herzen.

„Wow, hier sieht es echt toll aus", bekundete Rupert beeindruckt.

„Danke, ich habe mir alle Mühe gegeben, um meine Gäste zufrieden zu stellen und eine gebührende Feier zu veranstalten."

Tom dachte sich seinen Teil und hatte schon große Sehnsucht nach einem hochprozentigen Drink. Irgendwie würde er den Abend ja überleben müssen.

Nachdem sie alle einander begrüßt hatten, bildeten sich bei den Tischen kleine Grüppchen. Der Blonde beschlagnahmte einen verlockend aussehenden Barhocker und bestellte sich mit dem Wissen, dass der Dunkelhaarige ihn, wie schon die letzten Monate, bewusst übersah, ein Glas Whiskey.

„Noch zwei Mal dasselbe!", gewahrte er eine ihm bekannte Stimme neben sich und James und Oliver setzten sich zu ihm. Froh über ihre Gesellschaft, stieß er mit den Beiden an und sie unterhielten sich.

Wenig später trafen dann die letzten Gäste ein. Dan hatte neben den Schauspielern auch noch fünf Mitarbeiter vom Set in ihrem Alter, mit denen er sich gut verstand, eingeladen. Zwei Mädchen von der Kostümabteilung und zwei Mädchen und einen Jungen von der Maske.

Tom unterzog sie einem prüfenden Blick, als sie dem Geburtstagskind alle nach einander um den Hals fielen und ihn abküssten und er blieb an dem Jungen hängen.

Mark – schoss es ihm durch seinen leicht benebelten den Kopf. James und Oliver vertrugen anscheinend doch um einiges mehr, als er selbst.

Mark war in Toms Alter und er stand schon seit Jahren offen zu seiner Homosexualität. Der Blonde hatte damals, nach dieser Sache mit Dan und langem Zögern, den Maskenbildner um seinen Rat gefragt, aber ohne zu erwähnen, mit welchem Jungen er intim geworden war. Einige Wochen nach diesem Gespräch hatte sich Tom eingestanden, dass er schwul war. Im Gegensatz zu Mark hatte er sich aber nicht geoutet und teilte auch nicht den extravaganten Kleidungstil. Mark sah damit heute besonders heiß aus…

Zwischen seinen braunen, wirr gestylten Haaren, schimmerten blonde Strähnen, ein großer Totenkopf-Ohrring zierte sein Ohrläppchen und seine warmen dunkelbraunen Augen waren mit schwarzem Kajal umrandet. Toms Blick wanderte seinen schlanken, aber wohlgeformten Körper hinauf. Die goldenen Sneakers, die figurbetonte, weiße Jeans und das eng anliegende schwarz-goldene Shirt stellte auf dieser Party jedes Mädchen mit Leichtigkeit in den Schatten.

Typisch Mark – auffallen um jeden Preis!

Daneben sah Dan ja richtig schlampig aus in seinen Sachen, die er ihm sofort vom Leib reißen wollte…

Stopp - es reicht! Verbot sich Tom jeden weiteren Schluck Alkohol.

„Ich möchte euch noch einmal herzlich willkommen heißen und mich für euer zahlreiches Erscheinen bedanken. Da wir jetzt vollzählig sind, ist das Buffet nun eröffnet! Lasst es euch gut gehen, heute geht alles auf meine Rechnung!", beendete das Geburtstagkind fröhlich seine Rede.

Alle klatschten, nur der Blonde rollte mit den Augen und machte sich auf den Weg, Mark zu begrüßen, während alle anderen zum Buffet stürmten.

„Hi Mark!"

„Hey Tom, gut siehst du aus", grüßte ihn der Braunhaarige, umarmte ihn und küsste den Schauspieler auf die Wange.

„Wie geht's dir? Deinen Traumtyp schon gefunden oder habe ich jetzt endlich eine Chance", scherzte Mark, doch seine Augen leuchteten kurz erwartungsvoll auf.

„Nein,… ich …", Tom sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Oh, du stehst noch immer auf deinen Ersten… Hast du wenigstens meinen Rat befolgt und dich damals mit ihm ausgesprochen?"

Der Blonde blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den Gastgeber, bevor er in Marks verblüffte Augen aufschaute.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

Tom nickte ertappt.

„Oh, mein Gott! Du weißt doch, dass du von allen Mädchen auf dem Erdball gelyncht wirst, solltest du daran Schuld sein, dass _„Harry Potter"_ …"

„Nicht so laut", bat ihn Tom und vergewisserte sich, ob niemand ihre Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte.

„Keine Angst", beruhigte ihn Mark und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „die sind alle mit dem Essen beschäftigt."

„Bitte behalte es für dich, es weiß auch sonst keiner, dass ich auf Jungs stehe. Wenn man berühmt ist, ist das noch viel schwieriger, da einen die Presse gleich verurteilt und dann meine Karriere darunter leiden würde. Wer weiß, ob ich dann die Rolle des „Draco" noch spielen dürfte."

„Natürlich, dein kleines Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher", meinte der Braunhaarige ernst und Tom wusste, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte.

„Übrigens, so „klein" ist das Geheimnis gar nicht", berichtigte ihn der Blonde mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Mistkerl!" Der Maskenbilder schubste den Schauspieler leicht von sich und Beide mussten lachen. Gemeinsam beschlossen sie nun auch das Buffet unsicher zu machen.

Die Unterhaltung und die liebevollen Gesten zwischen den Zweien waren einem blauen Augenpaar nicht entgangen und mit einem leichten Gefühl von Eifersucht in sich kippte Dan sein Glas Sekt auf einmal hinab.

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Seit wann verstanden sich Mark und Tom eigentlich so gut?

Wenn man sie genauer betrachtete könnte man meinen, die wären mehr als nur Freunde.

Dafür hatte er Mark aber nicht eingeladen. Er mochte den Maskenbildner sehr gerne, er hatte eine so offene und ehrliche Art…und jetzt hatte ihn Tom nach nur fünf Minuten für sich erobert!

Dan bestellte sich ein Bier, nahm einen Schluck und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen… Tom und Mark kannten sich vielleicht doch schon länger!

Trotz seiner Ignoranz dem Blonden gegenüber, war ihm im letzten Jahr nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Tom sich verändert hatte. Jedes Mal wenn er ihn gesehen hatte, war er perfekt gestylt erschienen, so wie heute, in dieser schwarzen hüftig sitzenden Jeans und seinem weißen, leicht durchsichtigen Hemd…

Dan stoppte seine Gedanken, bevor er sich die Beiden auch noch gemeinsam im Bett vorstellte. Also hätte ihm Tom damals sicher sagen wollen, dass er schon einen Freund hat und, dass das mit ihm nur ein Ausrutscher gewesen war.

Wer würde sich denn nicht die Chance entgehen lassen _„Harry Potter"_ flach zu legen? Dieser Fluch würde ihn wohl sein ganzes Leben lang verfolgen.

Seine Gäste waren bereits gut versorgt und hatten das leckere Buffet schon fast ganz leer geräumt.

Er beobachtete wie Mark mit seinem vollen Teller zu James und Olivers Tisch schlenderte und steuerte dann als letzter das Buffet an, wo nur noch ein gewisser Blonder verweilte.

„Hi Tom, und wie lange seid ihr zwei schon ein Paar?", stellte Dan unter Alkoholeinfluss frech seine Frage.

Toms Kopf schoss in die Höhe, gehetzt blickte er sich um, doch sie standen ganz alleine hier und er konterte verärgert: „Was? Ich habe keinen Freund Radcliff." Bis ihm bewusst wurde, worauf der Dunkelhaarige anspielte. „Mark ist nur ein guter Freund von mir, er ist jemand mit dem ich „reden" kann", fügte der Blonde bissig hinzu und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den köstlichen Speisen zu.

Ohne auf Toms Vorwurf einzugehen fragte Dan kleinlaut: „Wieso warst du nicht bei der Premiere von „Equus"?"

Ein verächtliches Schnauben und ein Kopfschütteln des Blonden war alles was der Dunkelhaarige als Antwort erhielt.

Glaubte Dan wirklich, nur weil er heute Geburtstag hatte, war plötzlich alles vergeben und vergessen? Er hatte damals auch Geburtstag gehabt, doch er war ganz alleine mit einem fürchterlichen Kater auf seiner Wohnzimmercouch aufgewacht.

Das einzige Lebenszeichen von seinem Lover war ein total verknittertes Kuvert, welches sich wahrscheinlich den ganzen verhängnisvollen Abend in Dans Hosentasche befunden hatte, auf seinem Schreibtisch gewesen. Aber mehr als ein „Happy Birthday" in Daniels Handschrift und den beiden Premierekarten von „Equus" im Inneren, hatte er nicht darauf entdeckt. Kein – „Bis heute Abend" – „Wir müssen reden" – „Ruf mich an" oder was auch immer. Und dann auch noch Dans abweisendes Verhalten, am nächsten Tag und an den darauf folgenden Monaten, ihm gegenüber.

Nein, so leicht würde er es ihm sicher nicht machen.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit", erklärte Tom ohne Umschweife, „ich habe die Karten meinen Eltern geschenkt."

Mit einem selbstgefälligen Blick wandte er sich dem Geburtstagskind zu und es versetzte Tom schlagartig einen Stich ins Herz, als er die offensichtliche Enttäuschung des Jüngeren in seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen sah, und er sich davor zurückhalten musste, Dan zu gestehen, dass er sich das Theaterstück zehn Mal heimlich in einer der hinteren Reihen angesehen hatte.

Er nahm seinen Teller und ließ den Dunkelhaarigen stehen. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen, du bist ihm lange genug hinterher gerannt! Die mahnenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf und das aufbauende Lächeln von Mark hoben sogleich seine Stimmung, als er sich zu seinen Freunden an den Tisch setzte.

Die Feier war im vollen Gange.

Das Geburtstagskind wechselte ständig von einem Tisch zum nächsten, um sich mit all seinen Gästen zu unterhalten und überall ein Gläschen zu trinken. Die Songs verlockten zum Tanzen und die Burschen ließen sich sogar manchmal von den Mädchen dazu überreden. Langsam wurde es Zeit für die Geschenksübergabe, da die Jüngeren die Party leider früher verlassen mussten.

Emma bat den Barkeeper, die Musik leiser zu drehen und schnappte sich Daniel, welcher sich bis jetzt erfolgreich vor der Tanzfläche gedrückt hatte und zog ihn in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Ich bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit!", rief sie aufgeregt in die Runde.

Alle erhoben sich und stellten sich im Halbkreis vor Dan und Emma auf.

„Lieber Daniel, da du ab heute der reichste Teenager Englands bist", alle klatschten Beifall und pfiffen und Dan lächelte verlegen, „war es nicht ganz einfach ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, dass man nicht für viel Geld kaufen kann, für dich zu finden."

„Ihr wisst ganz genau, dass ich mich über Kleinigkeiten am meisten freue", erwiderte er mit sichtlich schlechtem Gewissen.

„Natürlich, lieber Daniel, aber wir haben trotzdem etwas ganz Außergewöhnliches für dich gefunden."

Der Barkeeper teilte an alle ein Glas Sekt aus und Tom musste wieder an seinen eigenen Geburtstag denken, genauso viel, wenn nicht mehr, hatten Dan und er heute sicher auch schon getrunken. Aber sein Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm, dass auf dieser Party niemand mehr ganz nüchtern war.

Emma hob ihre Sektflöte an und alle taten es ihr gleich.

„Happy Birthday Dan! Du bekommst von uns einen ganzen Tag inklusive romantischem Dinner mit deiner Lieblingsschauspielerin „Natalie Portman" geschenkt. Somit kannst du sie mal ganz ungezwungen kennen lernen und wer weiß was noch alles!", verkündete Emma strahlend und fiel dem Dunkelhaarigen um den Hals.

Dan war sprachlos und freute sich riesig über sein Geschenk.

„Danke, danke, danke", rief er durch den Raum. Ihm war schon ganz heiß und somit leerte er sein Glas in einem Zug, als sein Blick auf Tom und Mark fiel.

Verstraut standen die Beiden dicht nebeneinander und Mark strich Tom eine helle Strähne aus der Stirn.

Ärger und Eifersucht erfüllten den Dunkelhaarigen augenblicklich und er musste sich zurückhalten, Mark nicht von dem Blonden weg zu stoßen.

Mist! Tom sah heute verdammt gut aus… und er schenkte diesem Maskenbildner auch noch sein charmantestes Lächeln…

„Dan, Dan!" Emmas Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen übrigen Freunden.

„Bevor wir", sie deutete auf die Mädchen, „die tolle Feier leider verlassen müssen, wollen wir deinen Filmkuss mit Katie einmal live sehen!"

Die Anwesenden tobten und johlten wie verrückt.

Katie trat mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen im Gesicht zu ihm und ihre Augen blitzten erwartungsvoll auf. Wer will denn nicht ein zweites Mal von _„Harry Potter"_ geküsst werden?

Dan wusste, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab, legte seine Hand in Katies Nacken, um sie ganz nah zu sich zu ziehen und küsste sie, mit voller Genugtuung und dem Bild von Mark und Tom in seinem Kopf.

Das Klatschen und Gekreische nahm kein Ende, es steigerte sich sogar, als Dan unerwartet, Katie seine Zunge in den Mund schob.

Tom wurde speiübel.

Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein? War ihr Erlebnis wirklich so abstoßend gewesen, dass Dan vor seinen Augen, so mit einem Mädchen herum machen musste?

Verstört stürzte er auf die Toilette und hielt sich krampfhaft mit seinen Händen am Waschbecken fest.

Sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert, Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus und heiße Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab.

Aus, alles war aus und vorbei…

Der Blonde hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er sich schon von der Party ferngehalten hatte.

Aber das war ihm jetzt alles egal,… als sich plötzlich starke Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlossen, ihn unsanft in die hinterste Kabine zerrten, an die Wand pinnten und ihn fremde Lippen fordernd küssten.


	3. 3 Wenn die zwölfte Stunde schlägt

**Hi ihr Lieben!**

Bin mit dem Posten etwas früher dran, weil ich am Wochenende keine Zeit habe, aber ich glaube das stört Euch eh nicht!

**Also ich bin wirklich baff! Ich habe ja gar keine Zeit mehr meine Kapitel einzutippen, bei der Menge an Reviews, die ich beantworten soll:))))**

**Wow ich freu mich voll über Eure super Kommentare, Vermutungen und Interpretationen, ich glaube ich hätte Euch abstimmen lassen sollen, wer mit Tom in der Kabine steckt!!!**

**Vielen Dank: **LadyWhite, Caliatara, zissy, nym, yeza, wolfgangdelaCroix, Summersun, Drachen-Fan, AMJ und xAuroraSkyx

**Ich habe auf dieser Page wohl eine Marktlücke entdeckt, da ich finde, dass ich sehr viele Reviews erhalte und dass bei einer Story, die ich sieben Tage, nachdem sie mir eingefallen ist einfach so mitgepostet habe** (an HP7 schreibe ich schon seit Jänner 07, aber es gibt ja haufenweise HP7-Storys, find aber super, dass ihr meine trotzdem lest!) **und ich gar nicht glaubte, dass eine Reality-Fanfiction so gut ankommt!**

**Es werden sicher einmal 5 Kapitel, aber bei dem Andrang überlege ich schon ob es nicht ein sechstes dazu geben könnte... muss ich mir noch durch den Kopf gehen lassen!**

Eigentlich ist sie ja auch irgendwie eine Hommage an Tommy Daisuki, wo ich meine erste Reality-Fanfiction gelesen und sie furchtbar süß gefunden habe!

**Also nochmals Danke, Danke, Danke, Danke...!:))))))**

Ich hoffe den vielen Schwarzlesern gefällt es ebenso!

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Eure Fragen werden teilweise beantwortet!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

* * *

**3) Wenn die zwölfte Stunde schlägt…**

Völlig durcheinander und hilflos wurde Tom mit eisernen Griffen an den Handgelenken festgehalten, bis er aufgab und sich nicht mehr gegen den Angreifer, der gerade seine Zunge über die Lippen des Blonden streichen ließ, wehrte.

Unterlegen keuchte er auf.

Der Alkohol setzte seine ganzen Reflexe außer Kraft, befreite seine viel zu lange unterdrückte Leidenschaft und seine Poren verströmten süßliche, willige Lockstoffe.

Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, es einfach zu genießen, die Augen weiterhin geschlossen zu halten und Marks Liebkosungen zu zulassen…

O o O o O

Die Party war, trotz des Fehlens der Mädchen, weiterhin sehr amüsant. Die Burschen genehmigten sich jetzt stärkere Getränke und unterhielten sich mit lustigen Trinkspielen. Daran waren nicht minder, wie konnte es anders sein die Zwillinge, James und Oliver, schuld.

Also waren alle durchwegs beschäftigt und niemanden war aufgefallen, dass noch zwei Personen ebenfalls fehlten. Rupert torkelte, nachdem er das letzte Spiel verloren hatte, zur Toilette und wurde von Mark an der Tür aufgehalten.

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht da rein gehen, Tom hat glaube ich einen schlechten Magen und er schaffte es nicht mehr ganz bis zur Kloschüssel", erklärte der Maskenbildner mit einem hämischen Grinsen dem Rothaarigen die Sachlage.

„Typisch Malfoy", lallte Rupert, „verträgt auch nichts, die Memme."

„Geh einfach auf die andere Toilette, die Mädels sind eh schon weg."

„Gute Idee und danke für die Warnung."

O o O o O

Verlangend küssten sie sich und pressten ihre erhitzten Körper aneinander. Die Finger um Toms Handgelenke lockerten sich und gaben ihn frei, um sogleich seinen Nacken in Besitz zu nehmen und den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Alle feinen Härchen stellten sich gleichzeitig auf und jagten wohlige Schauer durch den Blonden. Ganz gleich was morgen sein würde, es zählte nur das Hier und Jetzt, und sein weiteres Verhältnis zu Mark sollte erst später sein Problem sein…

Seine Hände glitten unter das enge Shirt des Braunhaarigen.

Tom hielt inne – das Shirt war nicht eng…!

Verwirrt öffnete er seine schweren Lider und blickte nicht in die erwarteten braunen, sondern in lustdurchtränkte blaue Augen.

Sofort löste Dan schuldbewusst ihren Kuss und trat einen Schritt zurück. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, bis der Blonde die unglaubliche Situation realisierte und sich eingestand, dass der leichte Biergeschmack des anderen, ihn von Anfang an stutzig gemacht hatte, da Mark den ganzen Abend nur Sekt getrunken hatte.

„Was…?", stammelte Tom.

Doch Daniel verschloss seine rötlichen, vollen Lippen abermals Besitz ergreifend und flüsterte berauscht: „Ich will dich Tom, …nur dich… bitte…"

Der Dunkelhaarige öffnete, ohne die Reaktion des Älteren, aus Angst vor einer Abfuhr, abzuwarten, die Knöpfe des weißen Hemdes und legte Toms makellose Brust frei.

Dieser keuchte auf, als Dan heiße Küsse auf seine verschwitzte, helle Haut verteilte und über seine Brustwarzen leckte, bis sie und noch etwas anderes hart wurden.

Lasziv strich der Dunkelhaarige mit seinen Lippen wieder über Toms und gleichzeitig mit der linken Hand über dessen Erregung.

Er fühlte sich wie im Paradies. Sein Kopf war frei von allen Zweifeln und Ängsten und er genoss Dans Zärtlichkeiten in vollen Zügen. Der Atem des Blonden beschleunigte sich und ein lautes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, als sich sein Angebeteter mit seinem Becken an ihm rieb. Er spürte Dans hartes Verlangen und seinen schneller werdenden Herzschlag, und beschloss dem Geburtstagskind ein unvergessliches Geschenk zu machen.

Wozu hatte er sich denn soviel Literatur über Jungenliebe im Internet bestellt?

Überrascht fand sich Daniel plötzlich mit dem Rücken an die Wand gedrückt, während Tom ohne zu fragen die Führung in ihrem Liebesspiel übernommen hatte.

Wehrlos entfloh dem Dunkelhaarigen ein kehliger Laut, als Tom von seinen leicht geschwollenen Lippen abließ, sein „Manchester United"-Shirt hinauf schob und an seinen aufgestellten Brustwarzen naschte. Mittlerweile trieben die geschmeidigen Finger des Blonden, die sanft, die trainierten Muskeln des Jüngeren nach zeichneten und immer wieder kurz entlang der Boxershort strichen, Dan in den Wahnsinn.

Willig bewegte er, Tom sein Becken entgegen, als dieser unerwartet vor ihm auf die Knie ging und die helle Jeans öffnete.

„Was…?", stöhnte Dan. „Ahhh…!"

Der Blonde hatte sein volles Glied in seinen warmen, feuchten Mund aufgenommen und zu saugen begonnen.

Der Dunkelhaarige wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, er war bis jetzt noch nie mit einem Mädchen, geschweige denn mit einem Jungen so intim geworden.

Schwindelig von seiner überschäumenden Lust und dem vielen Alkohol her, konnte er die neuen Eindrücke gar nicht richtig zuordnen.

Die gewandten Finger schienen ihn überall gleichzeitig zu verwöhnen.

Tom leckte Dans Spitze rauf und runter und rieb seinen Schaft mit der rechten Hand. Die andere jedoch streichelte seine Hoden und später seinen Eingang.

Dan verspannte sich, konnte ein lustvolles Stöhnen jedoch nicht verhindern. Sein ganzer Körper war in Aufruhr. Jede Faser in ihm schrie nach Toms ungewohnten, neuen und schönen Berührungen. Halt suchend stützte er sich an der gefliesten Wand ab. Immer intensiver verspürte er den Finger des Blonden, der seine empfindliche Haut, um seine Öffnung, stimulierte und vorsichtig, nur mit der Kuppe, in ihn eindrang. Genauso wie die verspielte Zunge, welche ihn in Toms Mund weiter verwöhnte. Sein Puls raste und er keuchte stoßweise auf. Er konnte nicht mehr.

Unbeherrscht, krallte er seine Hände in die blonden Haare, stieß tief in den Rachen des Älteren, explodierte in seinem Inneren und ergoss sich mit einem Lustschrei vollkommen in Tom.

„Dan? Tom?"

Mark durchsuchte die Kabinen, bis er sie in der letzten fand. Völlig fertig und zitternd lehnte Dan mit offener Hose an der Wand. Während der Blonde mit bebenden Körper am Boden kauerte.

Wissend grinste der Braunhaarige, durfte aber keine Zeit verlieren und sagte: „Dan, beeil dich es ist gleich Mitternacht. Deine Bodyguards warten schon im Club auf dich."

Doch der Angesprochene reagierte nicht darauf. Die Nachwehen des überwältigenden Orgasmus waren einfach noch zu stark.

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem und er bemerkte, wie jemand an seiner Hose hantierte. Mark richtete die Kleidung des Dunkelhaarigen und zog ihn an seiner Hand aus der Toilette.

Wenig später kehrte der Maskenbildner zurück und Tom versuchte gerade die Spuren seiner Lust zu beseitigen.

Gott sei Dank hatte er eine schwarze Hose angezogen, wo die nassen Flecken nicht zu sehen waren. Mit seinen zitternden Fingern gelang es ihm aber nicht, seine Hose wieder zu verschließen, also war Mark auch ihm behilflich.

Etwas neidisch setzte er sich zu dem Blonden auf den Boden und strich ihm eine Strähne aus der verschwitzten Stirn.

„Wo… wo ist Dan?", keuchte er müde.

„Er musste nach Hause. Es ist schon Mitternacht. So wie „Aschenputtel" seinen „Prinzen" stets zur zwölften Stunde verlassen musste", fügte Mark schelmisch hinzu.

Tom blickte in die braunen Augen auf.

„Nur, dass du Glücksprinz deinem „Aschenpotter" _Einen blasen_ durftest."

Verlegen lächelte der Blonde und senkte wieder seinen Kopf.

„Was hat Dan gesagt? Hat er was gesagt?", fragte er schüchtern.

„Nein", beantwortete der Braunhaarige prompt Toms Frage und die verzweifelten hellgrauen Augen schienen schon den Tränen nahe, als sie aufblickten.

„Er hatte nur ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen vollen Lippen, wie er von seinen Bodyguards aus dem Club gebracht wurde."

O o O o O

Es summte. Es summte wieder.

Schwerfällig wandte er sich um und ein dumpfer Schlag schmerzte in seinem Kopf. Seine Gehirnmasse fuhr anscheinend noch immer Karussell.

Es summte zum dritten Mal. Blind tastete er mit seiner Hand auf das Nachtkästchen und wurde beim vierten Summen fündig. Aber das war, wie er wusste schon zu spät. Trotzdem wollte er wissen, wer ihn verflucht noch mal mitten in der Nacht stören musste? Sein Schwindelgefühl wurde nicht besser, als er träge seine Augen öffnete und, geblendet durch das Handy Display, sofort wieder stöhnend verschloss.

Dieses Mal besser darauf vorbereitet, blinzelte er, bevor er sie ganz aufmachte.

**Ein Anruf in Abwesenheit**

Er klickte weiter und sein Atem stockte, als ihm die drei Buchstaben entgegenleuchteten.

**Dan**

Verdammt! Wieso hatte er sein Telefon nicht früher gefunden? Seine aufgewühlten Gedanken verdrängten einigermaßen seine Benommenheit und beschleunigten seine Atmung.

Was sollte er tun? Sollte er zurück rufen?

Zweifel überkamen ihn und bremsten seine Vorfreude ein. Nervös strich er eine blonde Strähne hinters Ohr und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

Was, wenn er es mir dieses Mal ins Gesicht sagen will, dass wieder der Alkohol Schuld und alles ein riesengroßer Fehler war?

Doch Tom wurde seine Entscheidung abgenommen, als sein Handy einmal kurz summte.

**Ein SMS erhalten**

Zögernd starrte er auf die drei Worte.

Wollte er sich das wirklich antun?

Sein Finger lag schon auf dem „Löschen"-Knopf, aber sein Bauchgefühl stimmte ihn um und er drückte auf „Weiter".

**Hi Tom! Kannst du heute Abend so gegen 20.00 h zu mir kommen? Ich muss mit dir reden! Lg Dan**

Immer wieder flog er über die Zeilen, wurde aber nicht schlau aus ihnen.

War diese Nachricht jetzt positiv oder negativ? Einerseits war es positiv, dass Daniel sich überhaupt bei ihm gemeldet hatte.

Sollte er ihn anrufen, um sich gleich Klarheit zu verschaffen?

Nein, er wollte es von dem Dunkelhaarigen persönlich erfahren und nicht am Telefon. Er drückte auf „Antworten" und schrieb.

**Ja! Lg Tom**

Unsicher runzelte er die Stirn, beschloss dann aber nichts mehr an seiner SMS zu ändern und verschickte sie. Dan sollte genauso im Dunkeln tappen wie er selbst.

Apropos im Dunkeln, wie spät war es eigentlich?

Der Blonde warf einen Blick auf sein Display **12.00**. Er musste schmunzeln, als ihm Marks „Aschenputtel" – Assoziation wieder einfiel.

Der Maskenbildner hatte ihn nach seinem Abenteuer auf der Toilette mit einem Taxi nach Hause begleitet. Alleine hätte er es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr geschafft. Es war so schön gewesen… Dan war so schön gewesen… Und Mark hatte ihm auch gut zu gesprochen und gemeint, dass Dan wirklich fertig, aber glücklich ausgesehen hatte.

„Ich will dich Tom… nur dich… bitte…", drangen die geflüsterten Worte des Dunkelhaarigen wieder in sein Bewusstsein und Tom beschloss es einfach auf sich zu kommen zu lassen.

Ohne jegliche Erwartung oder Befürchtung würde er an Dans Tür klopfen und sich überraschen lassen.

Also krabbelte er langsam aus seinem Bett und tapste mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen ins Badezimmer.

Der „Prinz von Slytherin" musste heute Abend für seinen „Aschenpotter" ja wieder umwerfend aussehen. Ganz gleich wie sich der Gryffindor entscheiden würde.

* * *

**Wie es zu meiner Story kam:**

Unsere Klatsch-Zeitung "Österreich" brachte einen Bericht über "Rauschkugel Radcliff", weil er sich auf seiner Geburtstagsparty ja betrunken hatte. Und da gab es ein süßes Foto von ihm, darum weiß ich auch, was er anhatte, wo er von seinem Bodyguard gestützt wurde und einen unheimlichen Grinser auf den Lippen hatte... jetzt wisst ihr auch warum!!!:)))

Es war mir einfach unvorstellbar, dass er nur weil er so viel getrunken hatte so glücklich war... :))))

**Bekomme ich wieder Reviews?**


	4. 4 Ein längst fälliges Geständnis

**Hi Ihr Lieben!**

**Wow ich habe ja wieder 11 Reviews bekommen:)))**

**Vielen lieben Dank:** AmyBlack, nym, stonemaster, yeza, zissy, wolfgangdelacroix, Summersun, napoleon, Drachen-Fan, Glennkill und PattyPotter91

Hab mich voll gefreut Eure netten Rückmeldungen zu lesen und mich schlau gemacht, wie ich Euch das Foto (es ist zwar nicht aufregend, aber ich fand es halt "anregend":))) ) zeigen könnte. Ich habe lange herum gesucht, bis ich im google fündig wurde!

**Also ihr gebt ein:**

daily post + radcliff daniel + happy birthday

dann müsste ein Treffer heißen "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hangover"

dort gibt es dann drei Fotos und ich kannte nur das linke von den kleineren, wo der Bodyguard im Vordergrund ist.

Naja, mehr wars nicht!

**So und nun geht es weiter mit unseren beiden Lieblingen! **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**PS: Was habt ihr eigentlich gegen meinen süßen Mark!:)))**

* * *

**4) Ein längst fälliges Geständnis **

Kritisch beäugte er sein Spiegelbild. Konnte er so was tragen? Er strich über sein neues beigefarbenes, enges Shirt. Die wirren Gothik-Schriftzüge in braun und khaki darauf, gefielen ihm ja, aber seine Hand fühlte gleichzeitig jeden Muskel darunter.

Ganz zu schweigen von der schwarzen, hüftigen Cargohose, die seinen Allerwertesten trotz des sportlichen Schnittes, perfekt in Szene setzte.

Für Marks Geschmack hatten die Sachen noch immer viel zu brav ausgesehen, aber Dan war froh, dass er den Maskenbildner zu diesen neutralen Farben hatte überreden können. Ihm schauderte, als er sich an die schrecklich bunten Teile in XS erinnerte, die Mark unbedingt an ihm hatte sehen wollen.

Es klingelte an der Haustür. Unsicher warf er noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel.

Toms Mut verließ ihn. War das alles nur ein böser Scherz?

War Dan gar nicht zu Hause?

Er drückte die Klingel ein zweites Mal.

Hastig wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein atemloser, gut aussehender Junge öffnete ihm. Der Blonde traute seinen Augen nicht.

War das wirklich Daniel?

Verblüfft wanderten seine Augen über den Dunkelhaarigen und er klappte seinen offenen Mund zu, als er merkte, dass der Jüngere rot wurde.

„Hi Dan", versucht er die peinliche Situation zu retten und dieser grüßte zurück.

„Komm rein, meine Eltern sind heute für ein paar Tage zu meinen Großeltern gefahren. Sie waren über meinen Absturz nicht erfreut und brauchten einen Abstand zur Presse, die sich darüber wieder einmal mächtig auslässt. Aber da ich ja jetzt volljährig bin und auf „mich" aufpassen kann", Dan klopfte sich stolz auf die Brust, „durfte ich sogar alleine zu Hause bleiben."

Tom prustete los und trat ein.

„Du bist ein schlechter Schauspieler Radcliff."

„Halt die Klappe Felton! Na gut, ich musste sie stundenlang anbetteln, um hier bleiben zu dürfen und ihnen hoch und heilig versprechen, keinen Alkohol mehr anzurühren und auch sonst nichts anzustellen", lachte der Dunkelhaarige und schloss die Tür.

Sie hielten inne, als sie freundschaftlich zur Begrüßung ihre Hände einschlagen wollten, wie es vor Toms Geburtstag, Gang und Gebe zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Hellgraue Augen trafen auf blaue und warteten ab. Nun hatte jede Berührung eine ganz andere Bedeutung.

Der Blonde konnte die Spannung förmlich spüren, aber er musste sich beherrschen. Daniel war noch immer am Zug und er wollte ihm diese Bürde nicht abnehmen, er wusste ja schon „was", besser gesagt „wen" er wollte.

Rasch unterbrach Dan den Blickkontakt.

Mist! Wie schaffte es Tom bloß immer so perfekt auszusehen?

Die weiße Jeansjacke über dem schwarzen Poloshirt passte hervorragend zu den weißen Sneakers und die dunkelblaue, ausgewaschene Jeans gefiel ihm sowieso schon länger an ihm.

„Du… du kannst deine Sachen hier in die Garderobe geben", stammelte der Dunkelhaarige. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fügte er hinzu und verschwand in der Küche.

Tom grinste über seinen nervösen Gastgeber, legte seine Jacke und seine Schuhe ab und folgte ihm.

„Ja bitte, aber nur Wasser", versuchte er neutral zu klingen.

„Gute Idee, wir sollten endlich mal nüchtern sein, wenn…"

Dan wandte sich verlegen ab, griff nach zwei Gläsern und beendete den Satz nicht mehr. Krampfhaft hielt er den Hebel des Wasserhahns fest, während er die Gläser befüllte und vermied jeden Augenkontakt mit dem Älteren.

Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten, was er sagen sollte,… obwohl er das Gespräch schon tausendmal in Gedanken durchgespielt und sich darauf vorbereitet hatte… er fühlte sich dem Blonden gegenüber so schuldig, er hatte sich so mies verhalten…

Dan schrak auf, als er plötzlich fremde Finger auf seinen Händen und einen warmen Körper hinter sich verspürte.

Sanft stellte Tom mit ihren Händen den Wasserhahn ab und befreite das übergelaufene Glas aus Daniels Klammergriff, schmiegte sich an den Jüngeren und hauchte in sein Ohr: „Hey mein Kleiner,… ganz ruhig,… entspann dich. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben… ganz gleich, was du mir sagen möchtest,… ich werde es verstehen und dir nicht böse sein… okay?"

Die hellen Finger massierten weiterhin die verkrampften Hände des Dunkelhaarigen, bis Dan sich schließlich entspannte, sich in die starke Umarmung fallen ließ und leicht nickte. Mit sanfter Gewalt drehte er den Jüngeren zu sich um, hob sein Kinn an und küsste ihn. Sachte betastete und schmeckte Tom Daniels Lippen, als würde er noch auf eine Zustimmung warten.

Dieser erwiderte zaghaft seinen ersten, bewussten, nicht vom Alkohol beeinträchtigten Kuss mit dem Blonden und verschloss ängstlich seine Augen. Weich und voll waren sie und unglaublich zärtlich. So intensiv hatte er Toms Lippen noch nie wahrgenommen und ein anschwellendes Kribbeln erwachte in seiner Bauchgegend.

Langsam kroch es bis zu seinem Herzen und Lungen hoch, und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schneller. Gierig sog er die lebensnotwendige Luft zum Atmen ein und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich nochmals, als er Toms samtige Zunge auf seinen Lippen verspürte, die liebevoll um Einlass bat.

Die wunderbaren Gefühle seines ersten richtigen Kusses, beflügelten seine Sinne dermaßen, dass es nur noch ein einziges Wort in seinen Gedanken schwebte – „vollkommen" – alles war so vollkommen… - falsch!

Ruckartig unterbrach Dan ihren Kuss, bevor er sich „vollkommen" darin verlor, löste sich aus Toms Umarmung und ließ den erschrockenen Blonden am Spülbecken stehen und hielt erst in der Küchentüre, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, inne.

Konnte er denn nie irgendetwas richtig machen?! Tom raufte sich seine platinblonden Haare.

Nein! Er hatte den Jüngeren ja unbedingt zuerst küssen müssen!

Dabei hatte er sich doch geschworen dieses Mal zu warten, ihn nicht zu überrumpeln.

Dan sollte von sich aus auf ihn zukommen. Doch seine eigene Blödheit hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, dass Dan von sich aus, vor ihm zurück wich. Gratuliere Felton!

Tom schüttelte verärgert seinen Kopf und ließ ihn hängen. Schnell wischte er seine aufkommenden Tränen beiseite. Er durfte jetzt nicht weinen – nicht vor Daniel. Er hatte ihm versprochen, nicht böse zu sein…

„Ich kann das nicht…", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige entschuldigend.

Toms Hoffnung sank und seine Gedärme verknoteten sich schmerzhaft.

„Es wäre falsch…"

Sie zogen sich noch fester zusammen…

„Ich muss dir einiges sagen…"

…und formten sich zu einem felsenharten Klatscher.

„…bevor…", Dan wandte sich nervös um und erstarrte bei Toms Anblick.

Völlig gequält und enttäuscht rang der Blonde um seine Fassung und versuchte seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Aber Daniels verzweifelte blaue Augen zeigten ihm, dass das umsonst war.

Mit furchtbar schlechtem Gewissen ging er schnell auf den Älteren zu und ergriff seine Hand, doch dieser blockte ab: „Ist schon gut, ich verstehe…"

„Nein Tom, es tut mir leid. Bitte ich muss dir noch einiges sagen, bevor ich es wieder Wert bin… von dir geküsst zu werden… oder auch nicht…" Beschämt senkte er sogleich seinen Kopf und wagte es nach dieser Aussage nicht, dem Blonden in seine traurigen hellgrauen Augen zu sehen.

„Was?", keuchte Tom verblüfft.

„Bitte hör mich an", flehte er noch einmal leise und Tränen sammelten sich bereits hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern.

Der Klatscher in Toms Magen war wie durch einen Treiber hinweggefegt und seine Hoffnung lebte wieder auf. Behutsam strich er dem Jüngeren über sein dichtes Haar und bemerkte die einzelnen Tränen auf seinen Wangen.

Sofort zog ihn Tom ganz zu sich heran und umarmte ihn beschützend.

„Ich werde dich anhören und…" Dan hob blitzartig seinen Kopf und legte einen Finger auf Toms Lippen.

„Sprich jetzt nicht weiter, lass mich zuerst alles erklären – okay?"

„In Ordnung."

Der Blonde wollte sich schon auf einen der Küchenstühle setzen, aber Dan hielt ihn auf: „Nein, nicht hier. Gehen wir in mein Zimmer hinauf, dort ist es gemütlicher."

Tom nickte einverstanden und holte ihre zwei Gläser aus der Spüle. Schweigsam stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf und der Blonde konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick aufmerksam über Daniels Kehrseite wanderte. Er biss sich aufgeregt auf die Unterlippe.

Woher hatte er nur „diese" Sachen? Das war doch nicht Dans Stil!

Der Dunkelhaarige öffnete seine Zimmertüre und Tom verscheuchte seine unanständigen Gedanken.

Bis jetzt war der Blonde nur einmal bei dem Jüngeren zu Hause gewesen, aber noch nie in seinem Zimmer. Wie in fast jedem Jugendzimmer nahm das Bett den meisten Platz ein und bildete auch hier den Mittelpunkt des Raumes. Nur das Dans annähernd die Größe eines Doppelbettes hatte. Unzählige CDs, DVDs und Bücher füllten die offenen Regale und verschiedene Poster seiner Lieblingsmusikgruppen klebten an den Wänden. Zwei Gewandschränke, ein Schreibtisch mit seinem Laptop, ein großer Plasma TV und eine nagelneue Stereoanlage durften natürlich auch nicht fehlen.

Leere Einkaufstaschen waren das Einzige, das in diesem Zimmer unordentlich aussah, ansonsten war es für einen Jungen fast zu sauber.

Der Dunkelhaarige nahm dem Blonden die Gläser ab, stellte sie auf sein Nachtkästchen, setzte sich aufs Bett und forderte den Älteren mit einem schüchternen Lächeln auf, sich zu ihm zu setzen.

Tom folgte der Einladung, ließ aber einen bewussten Abstand zwischen ihnen, sodass sie sich nicht berührten und blickte erwartungsvoll in Dans klare, blaue Augen.

Unsicher wich Dan ihm, wie schon so oft an diesem Abend, aus und fixierte einen Punkt auf der Bettdecke. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug und einem Schluck Wasser, für seine ausgetrocknete Kehle, sprudelten seine Worte aber dann nur so aus ihm heraus.

„Am besten beginne ich ganz am Anfang. Also am Tag deines Geburtstages. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich so viel Alkohol getrunken hatte und wie du dich sicherlich erinnern kannst, konnte ich die Wirkung des Sektes nicht einschätzen. Ich fand das Gefühl so befreiend und wir hatten so viel Spaß miteinander…"

Dan machte eine Pause und blickte auf. Tom schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln und der Dunkelhaarige fuhr fort.

„Dann,… als wir diesen rosa Brief gelesen hatten… mit diesem Bild und dieser Geschichte…" Seine Stimme versagte ihm.

„Danach warst du genauso scharf auf mich, wie ich auf dich", ergänzte der Blonde leise Daniels Satz und der Jüngere nickte zustimmend.

„Es war so schön beschrieben, wie Harry und Draco miteinander umgingen und wie leidenschaftlich sie einander, trotz aller Anfeindungen rundherum, liebten und zueinander standen. Ihre Beziehung war so anders, so verboten und romantisch, nicht so wie bei Joanne. Und mir wurde bewusst, wie gut du eigentlich aussiehst…"

Toms Augen glühten bei dem Kompliment des Jüngeren förmlich auf und er musste seine Hand zurück halten, um nicht sofort Daniels zu ergreifen.

„Ich war zuerst unsicher, dann wollte ich dich mit Haut und Haaren und war sehr glücklich, dass du genauso empfunden hast. Aber… am nächsten Morgen folgte die Ernüchterung.

Ich war vollkommen durch den Wind. Ich wachte in deinen Armen auf der Couch auf, hatte grauenhafte Kopfschmerzen, war viel zu spät dran und hatte dann auch noch die Kussszene mit Katie am Drehplan. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt regelrecht vor _„dir"_ und unserem _„Erlebnis"_ geflüchtet.

Ich entdeckte gerade noch dein Geburtstagsgeschenk in meiner Hosentasche, legte es auf deinen Schreibtisch und machte mich aus dem Staub. Der Tag am Set war dann die Hölle. Ich war total unkonzentriert und ich musste die Szene mit Katie dreißig Mal drehen und ich dachte dabei ständig an unsere Küsse."

Dan hielt inne, wischte sich seine Tränen beiseite und Tom verwarf seine guten Vorsätze. Bestimmt rutschte er zu dem Dunkelhaarigen auf und schloss ihn in seine Arme.

Alles brach augenblicklich aus Dan heraus, seine Tränen flossen in Strömen, er zitterte am ganzen Körper und klammerte sich Hilfe suchend an den Blonden.

„Es tut mir so leid Tom… ich war so durcheinander, ich konnte mit niemand darüber sprechen und wollte mir im Nachhinein nicht eingestehen, dass es mir gefallen hat. Ich war so im Zwiespalt mit meinen Gefühlen.

Ich hatte mir noch nie über Homosexualität Gedanken gemacht und fand unser Verhalten abartig und abnormal. Es war alles so fremd für mich… Und dann auch noch die Sache mit meinem Status als „Kinderstar", den Fans gegenüber.

Die Medien hätten mich doch sofort verurteilt und an den Pranger gestellt. Es ist doch unvertretbar, dass „Harry Potter" schwul ist. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Produzenten des Films. Ich sah meine Karriere und mein Leben schon den Bach runter gehen und die Fans schimpfend mit dem Finger auf mich zeigend…"

Tom streichelte die ganze Zeit beruhigend Dans Haar und seinen Rücken hinab.

„Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du irgendetwas herum erzählst oder vielleicht mehr wolltest. Darum hatte ich beschlossen dich zu ignorieren und alles was passiert war zu vergessen."

Ein weiterer Heulkrampf schüttelte den Jüngeren und Tom meinte: „Dan,… ist schon gut, ich verstehe dich…"

„Nein, ich war nicht fair zu dir, ich habe mich vor meiner Verantwortung gedrückt und dich genauso alleine gelassen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe…"

Stille Tränen benetzten nun auch die Wangen des Blonden und er umschlang den Dunkelhaarigen noch fester. Leise erzählte Dan weiter und kuschelte sich dankbar an den Älteren.

„Ich konzentrierte mich deshalb verbissen auf meine Arbeit am Set und übte meinen Text von „Equus" in jeder freien Minute. Dieses Stück brachte meine Gedanken wieder auf meine Sexualität und ich versuchte mehr über meine Bedürfnisse und Neigungen heraus zu finden.

Das Theaterstück war so eine Art Therapie für mich, da ich in der Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Kollegin, besonders bei den intimen Szenen erkannte, dass mich Frauen nicht… erregten… Und deshalb war ich so enttäuscht, dass du nicht bei der Premiere warst, da ich mich danach auf der Party mit dir aussprechen wollte…

Ich hatte einfach nicht den Mut, dich anzurufen und hoffte auf ein ungezwungenes Treffen. Darum habe ich dich auch zu meiner Geburtstagsparty eingeladen, aber ich hatte solche Angst dich anzusprechen. Dann war auch noch diese blöde Sache mit Katie, am liebsten hätte ich Emma erwürgt… und du hast mit Mark…"

Dan verstummte schluchzend.

„Mark ist nur ein guter Freund von mir. Ich habe ihn damals um Rat gefragt und er weiß von uns…"

„Das habe ich bemerkt. Als du weg warst und die Mädchen sich verabschiedet hatten, hatte er mich grob am Shirt gepackt und mich vor die Wahl gestellt.

Er meinte, wenn ich dir jetzt nicht sofort hinterher laufe und das mit dir kläre, wird er dich trösten und … aber ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden und stürmte auf die Toilette,… weil mir endlich bewusst geworden war, wie sehr ich dich… liebe."


	5. 5 Lektüren, Gleitmittel und Kondome

**Hi Ihr Lieben!**

**Spät, aber doch noch am Freitag! Weiß aber noch nicht, ob ich es nächste Woche auch am Freitag schaffe, da ich beschlossen habe, ein 6. Kapitel dran zu fügen und es aber erst schreiben muss!**

**So nun wie immer vielen lieben Dank an meine treuen Reviewer! **Glennkill, AMJ, yeza (trotzdem einen schönen Urlaub), PattyPotter91, Drachen-Fan, zissy, AmyBlack und Summersun

**Es baut mich immer furchtbar auf, wenn ich Eure ehrlichen und schönen Kommentare lesen kann - wirklich super! **

**Dreimal dürft ihr raten, worum es im folgenden Kapitel wohl gehen wird...**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**

* * *

**

**5) Lektüren, Gleitmittel und Kondome**

Sanft strichen die hellen Finger durch das dunkle Haar, die tränennasse Wange hinab und hoben sein Kinn empor.

Schuldbewusstsein und Hoffnung konnte er in den geröteten, blauen Seen lesen, bevor er die schön geschwungenen Lippen des Jüngeren, mit einem Lächeln auf den Seinen und glücklicher Gewissheit, zärtlich in Besitz nahm.

Daniel hatte ihm seine Liebe gestanden. Nun durfte er ihn küssen so oft und so lange er wollte…

„Ich liebe dich auch", bekundeten Toms Heil bringende, geflüsterte Worte, „ich nehme deine Entschuldigung… und deine Liebe nur zu gerne von dir an."

Ein zugetaner Kuss folgte und Dan erwiderte ihn erleichtert.

„Und ich hoffe ich kann dir gerecht werden", ergänzte der Ältere schüchtern.

Daniel schlug verblüfft seine Lider auf, intensivierte den Kuss, drang verlangend mit seiner Zunge in Toms Mundhöhle vor und begann diese zu erforschen. Gleichzeitig drückte er den Blonden energisch auf die Bettdecke und glitt mit seiner Hand unter das schwarze Poloshirt.

Tom stöhnte auf.

Überrumpelt von Dans Initiative geriet sein ganzer Körper in Wallung. Alles lechzte nach den forschen Berührungen des Dunkelhaarigen und er drängte ihm willig sein Becken entgegen.

Aufgeregt keuchte der Jüngere auf, löste ihren Kuss und meinte: „Du hast mir schon mehr gegeben, als ich verdient habe", und öffnete mit einem Ruck die Jeans des Blonden. Seine unsicheren Finger wollten gerade Toms pralles Glied von der Boxershort befreien, als seine Hände aufgehalten wurden.

Verwirrt blickte er in die nicht erfreuten, hellgrauen Augen des Ältern. Während dieser sich aufsetzte, wollte Daniel im Erdboden versinken. Konnte er denn nie etwas richtig machen? Tom ist sicher furchtbar enttäuscht von mir…

Eine ernste aber liebevolle Stimme holt den Dunkelhaarigen aus seinen Grübeleien und er sah betreten zu dem Blonden auf.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du glaubst, du bist mir irgendetwas „schuldig". Darauf kann man keine funktionierende, gleichberechtigte Beziehung aufbauen. Du musst mir nichts beweisen Ich möchte lieber mit dir gemeinsam Erfahrungen sammeln."

Tom sah es Dan an, dass er genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, umarmte ihn und meinte versöhnlich: „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt,… es reicht auch, wenn wir nur miteinander kuscheln…"

„Ich möchte dich aber spüren, dich überall berühren… gestern, dass war einfach der Wahnsinn… du hast genau gewusst, was du tust… und ich weiß aber nicht wie…?"

Der Blonde schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken an seinen Blow-Job und gestand: „Ich habe das gestern zum ersten Mal gemacht,… genauso wie damals an meinem Geburtstag, du warst bis jetzt der einzige Junge…"

„Aber ich dachte du und Mark…"

„Nein, nein, ich hatte ihn nach „unserem Erlebnis" nur um Rat gefragt und er empfahl mir zu dem Thema einige Bücher und Zeitschriften und borgte mir diverse DVDs…"

„Das hat er bei mir auch gemacht, als wir heute gemeinsam shoppen waren", warf Dan ein.

„Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass Mark seine Finger bei deinem neuen Outfit im Spiel gehabt hat."

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige unsicher.

„Oh ja, es ist zwar noch ungewohnt, aber es betont perfekt deine Vorzüge – eben typisch Mark", antwortete der Blonde ehrlich, strich bedächtig über Dans Shirt und fühlte seine Muskeln darunter.

„Danke für das Kompliment."

„Was hast du dir im Sexshop gekauft?", wollte Tom anrüchig grinsend wissen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich kann unerkannt in einen Sexshop gehen? Wir haben schon beim Kleiderkauf auf meine Anonymität achten müssen. Ich habe inzwischen in einem Cafe auf Mark gewartet. Er hat dann alles mit meinem Geld bezahlt und wünschte mir für heute Abend viel Spaß."

„Ja und was hat Mark dir _besorgt_?"

Dan schubste Tom leicht von sich und rollte mit den Augen.

„Nicht das was du gerade wieder denkst Felton. Wie war das mit _heute nur_ _kuscheln_?", tadelte ihn der Dunkelhaarige und strich ihm provokant über die geöffnete Hose.

Ein unerwartetes Keuchen entfloh der Kehle des Blonden, aber er ließ nicht locker: „Willst du es mir jetzt sagen oder nicht?"

„Ich hatte heute noch nicht einmal Zeit in die schwarze Plastiktüte zu schauen", gab der Jüngere kleinlaut zu.

„Kein Problem! Wo hast du sie denn?"

Dan zögerte kurz, bevor er schließlich sein Nachtkästchen aufmachte, die blickdichte Tasche herausholte und auf dem Bett entleerte. Vier Bücher, zwei Zeitschriften, drei Tuben Gleitgel, viele verschiedenfarbige Kondome und ein Vibrator mit Reinigungsmittel landeten auf der Decke.

Sofort schoss dem Besitzer eine gesunde Röte ins Gesicht.

Tom schmunzelte: „Na da bist du ja von unserem lieben Maskenbildner bestens ausgestattet worden."

Peinlich berührt vermied Daniel es den Vibrator näher in Betracht zu ziehen und griff stattdessen zu einem der Bücher.

„Wenn du mehr über das „wie" erfahren möchtest, würde ich dir das ans Herz legen. Es ist wirklich ausführlich beschrieben und ausreichend bebildert. Mark hatte mir damals auch dieselben Bücher empfohlen."

Tom bemerkte, dass Dan mit all den Sachen noch heillos überfordert war und beschloss ihm die Entscheidung abzunehmen.

„Komm, wir sehen uns alles gemeinsam an und wenn du eine, ganz gleich welche, Frage hast, dann stell sie einfach und ich werde versuchen sie zu beantworten."

Ein dankbares Lächeln folgte von dem Jüngeren als Antwort. Also machten sie es sich auf dem großen Bett gemütlich, räumten die Kondome, die Gleitgeltuben und den Vibrator beiseite, und widmeten sich den Lektüren.

Informativ und aufschlussreich vergingen die nächsten zwei Stunden und Daniel fühlte sich zunehmend wohler. Manche Dinge hatten ihn zwar geschockt, aber er wusste, dass Tom sehr verständnisvoll war und sie nur Sachen ausprobieren würden, die sie beide wollten.

Der Ältere legte die letzte Zeitschrift auf das Nachtkästchen, küsste seinen Freund zärtlich und fragte: „Geht es dir jetzt besser?"

„Ja", kam prompt die Antwort, und Dan vertiefte den Kuss mit seiner Zunge.

Die Beschreibungen und Abbildungen in den Büchern hatten dasselbe bei dem Dunkelhaarigen bewirkt, wie damals die „Harry&Draco" – Fanfiction, nur dass er sich jetzt, theoretisch gesehen, besser auskannte.

Er wollte Tom mit jedem Zentimeter seiner erhitzen Haut und herausfinden, wie es war ihn so zu berühren und zu spüren. Tom unterbrach nur ungern ihren Kuss, als Daniel ihm sein schwarzes Shirt ausziehen wollte.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher Dan?"

„Ja, ich will dich so lieben und verwöhnen, wie auf den Bildern…"

„Wenn dir aber etwas nicht gefällt, sag es mir bitte… ich möchte dir nicht wehtun und du musst mir nichts beweisen. In Ordnung?"

„Versprochen Tom."

Unversehens erhob sich der Gastgeber vom Bett, lief zur Stereoanlage und drückte auf „Play".

„Ist das… ?"

„Ja, ich habe sie mir heute auch gekauft."

Mit den „Unplugged-Hits" im Hintergrund setze er sich wieder aufs Bett. Sie ließen sich nicht aus den Augen, als sie sich gegenseitig ihrer Shirts entledigten. Wie flüssiges Silber glitzerten die Augen des Blonden und versanken völlig in den blauen Tiefen seines Geliebten. Verlangend küssten sie sich wieder und Dan strich behutsam über die hellen wohlgeformten muskulösen Oberkörper des Älteren und neckte seine Brustwarzen.

Er stöhnte in ihren Kuss und machte sich seinerseits an Dans neuer Cargohose zu schaffen. Die harte Erregung des Dunkelhaarigen war durch den dünnen Stoff kaum zu übersehen.

Langsam streichelte er über die Boxershort des Jüngeren, als dieser es nicht mehr länger aushielt. Er löste ungeduldig ihren Kuss und fand sich in den lustverhangenen Augen des Älteren bestätigt.Gemeinsam entfernten sie noch ihre restlichen Kleidungstücke und dem Blonden bot sich ein wohlbekanntes Bild.

„Ich muss dir gestehen", beichtete Tom mit heiserer Stimme, „dass ich mir „Equus" zehn Mal angesehen und ich mir jedes Mal gewünscht habe dich hinterher in deiner Garderobe zu vernaschen…"

Eine verlegene Röte schoss dem Dunkelhaarigen ins Gesicht, welche den Blonden, durch Dans Unschuld, noch mehr erregte. Er würde der erste sein… der erste für „Harry Potter"…

Tom konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und Dan zog verwirrt eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Was ist?", fragte er irritiert. Er hatte es mühelos geschafft, vor tausenden Menschen im Adamskostüm zu bestehen, aber vor Tom war das etwas anderes. Auf der Bühne hatte er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle gehabt, doch vor dem Blonden hatte er sie offen ausgelegt. Sie flehten gerade zu nach Erwiderung, waren aber auch vor Verletzungen nicht gefeit.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich musste gerade daran denken", Tom blickte entschuldigend in Dans Augen, „dass ich der Glückliche bin, der „Harry Potter"…"

„Wenn du jetzt weiter sprichst, werfe ich dich sofort aus meinem Bett Felton!"

Erschrocken wich er vor Daniels Wut und Enttäuschung zurück.

„Bitte…", stammelte Tom.

„Das habe ich sogar der Presse verkündet, dass ich eine Beziehung beende, falls mich jemand beim Sex „Harry Potter" nennt!"

Natürlich hatte Tom das auch gewusst und er hätte sich für seine Dummheit ohrfeigen können.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid… ich musste wieder an die „Fanfiction" denken und wie gerne ich es einmal gehört hätte, wenn du „Dracos" Namen stöhnst."

Dans Ärger verrauchte angesichts der Ehrlichkeit des Blonden und er strich ihm behutsam über sein gesenktes Haupt. Na ja, wenn er es sich genau überlegte, hatte ihm das ja auch gefallen.

Versöhnlich knabberte er schließlich an dem Ohr des Älteren und flüsterte: „Und du glaubst wirklich Malfoy, dass ich dich in den Raum der Wünsche mitnehmen würde?"

Erleichtert atmete Tom auf und antwortete frech: „Klar Potter, wo glaubst du denn, wo wir jetzt sind?"

Mit einem Ruck hatte er Dan aufs Bett gedrückt, sich auf ihm platziert und sofort seine Lippen fordernd in Besitz genommen. Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich und ihre Zungen verschlangen einander regelrecht. Sie wollten alles.

Dans Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals als Toms Rechte seine Brustwarzen, seine Seite und seinen Schenkel hinabkratzte. Leicht kreiste sie in seiner Kniekehle, bis sie endlich die Innenseite zurück…

„Ahh…!", unterbrach der Dunkelhaarige laut stöhnend ihr Zungenspiel, als Tom sein hartes Glied ergriff und es zu reiben begann.

Eine Welle der Erregung durchflutete seinen erhitzten Körper. Er spürte Toms Liebkosungen mit einer ihm unbekannten Intensität und er brannte auf mehr. Bettelnd schob er ihm seine Hüfte entgegen und öffnete willig seine Beine, damit sich der Blonde ganz zwischen sie legen konnte.

Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und sie pressten hungrig ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Auffordernd glitten Dans bebende Hände den trainierten Rücken des Älteren bis zu seinem Hintern hinab.

Tom keuchte in ihren Kuss und sein Verlangen steigerte sich noch mehr. Bewusst streichelte er nun über die Hoden, den Damm und rund um den Anus des Dunkelhaarigen. Die empfindliche Haut verkrampfte sich zuerst, aber die hellen Finger massierten sie vorsichtig weiter, bis sich Dan langsam entspannte und Toms Berührungen zu genießen begann.

Seine Lust und das in ihm entfachte Feuer sehnten sich nach mehr. Er wollte Tom.Die Abbildungen in den Büchern und seine Vorstellung von Harrys und Dracos Verschmelzung spuckten in seinem Geist herum.

Tom löste aufgewühlt ihren Kuss, als Dans linke Hand seine pralle Erregung umfasste und fordernd rieb.

Heiße und kalte Schauer durchströmten den verschwitzten Körper des Älteren. Lustdurchtränkte Blicke trafen sich und Dan flüsterte abgehakt: „Ich will es tun,… bitte ich will dich…"

Toms Finger verstärkten den Druck an der Öffnung des Jüngeren, dieser drängte sein Becken dagegen, sodass eine Fingerkuppe sachte eindrang.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher? Wir müssen heute noch nicht…"

„Doch… bitte schlafe mit mir."

Der Blonde bewegte seinen Finger tiefer und Dan stöhnte willig auf.

„Es… es kann aber weh tun", hörte er die besorgte Stimme des Älteren vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern.

„Ich habe das noch nie gemacht…"

„Ich vertraue dir Tom, lass es uns einfach ausprobieren,… bitte."

„In Ordnung, du sagst es mir aber, wenn ich dir wehtue?"

„Natürlich mein Liebster", versicherte ihm Daniel und küsste seinen Freund zärtlich.

Tom hörte auf ihn zu verwöhnen und suchte sich eines der Kondome aus. Dan schraubte das Gleitgel auf und drückte eine Handvoll heraus. Geduldig wartete er und setzte leidenschaftliche Küsse und Bisse auf den alabasterfarbenen Hals, bis Tom das Kondom übergestreift hatte und er danach das leicht zuckende Glied des Blonden gewissenhaft eincremen konnte.

Ein letzter liebevoller Kuss folgte, bevor der Dunkelhaarige wieder auf das Bett sank und der Ältere das Gleitmittel umsichtig auf seinen Fingern und den heiß ersehnten Eingang verteilte.

Zögernd blickten die silberfarbenen Augen noch einmal über den wunderschönen Körper seines Geliebten, welcher bereitwillig seine Beine etwas anzog und weiter öffnete, und er vorsichtig einen Finger in ihn gleiten ließ.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen des Jüngeren ließ Tom aufatmen und er begann ihn zu bewegen. Dan bäumte ihm seine Hüfte entgegen und krallte seine Hände in die Kissen. Heiße Ströme verbrannten seine Eingeweide und er wollte mehr.

Ein zweiter Finger des Blonden kam hinzu und dehnte ihn sanft.

Keuchend räkelte sich der Dunkelhaarige unter ihm und Tom konnte nicht länger warten.

Dans Anblick raubte ihm seinen Atem und steigerte seine Lust um ein vielfaches. Endlich würde er ihm gehören…

Er entfernte seine Finger und drückte seine Spitze in Dans Öffnung und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein.

Die starken Muskelringe verspannten sich und er Blonde musste sich zügeln nicht auf einmal in ihn zu stoßen. Sehnsüchtig umwarb ihn die heiße Enge des Jüngeren und schaltete sein Denken aus. Er konnte nur noch fühlen und versenkte sich vollkommen in seinen Liebsten.

Animalisch stöhnten sie auf.

Dunkel vor Verlangen trafen sich ihre Augen und Tom bewegte sich langsam.

Erregt presste sich Dan ihm entgegen und seine brennenden Lippen auf die des Älteren.

Immer schneller und begieriger wurden Toms Stöße und er verspürte das prall gefüllte Glied des Dunkelhaarigen zwischen ihren schweißnassen Körpern.

Alle Zweifel und Ängste des letzten Jahres waren vergessen, alles was zählte war ihre unbeschreibliche Liebe… und nichts auf der Welt konnte sie jetzt noch trennen…

„Ah…", keuchte Dan, „ahh… Tom… bitte…"

„Nenn mich _Malfoy_", vernahm er die raue Stimme des Blonden.

„Ahh… Malfoy… mehr… ich will mehr… Draco… bitte…"

Mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß explodierte ein Feuerwerk in dem Dunkelhaarigen und er ergoss sich über seine definierten Bauchmuskeln. Sogleich zogen sich die festen Ringe um Toms hartes Glied.

„Ahh… Dan… ahh… Harry!", schrie er überwältigt, als ihm sein Orgasmus seine wohlverdiente Erlösung schenkte.

Kraftlos sank er auf Dan zusammen und die Uhr schlug Zwölf.


	6. 6 News! News! News!

**Hi Ihr Lieben!**

**Habt Ihr mich schon vermisst? ;)))**

**Habe mich wie immer sehr über Eure ehrlichen Kritiken gefreut! Toll, dass ich Euch befriedigen konnte!!!**

**DANKE: **Drachen-Fan, zissy, Glennkill, PattyPotter91(die Beiden haben keine bestimmte FF gelesen) und Summersun

**An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch einmal bei den Lesern bedanken, die mich auf ihr Favorites-Listen gesetzt haben und natürlich auch allen Schwarzlesern, die halt nicht offiziell zugeben, dass es Ihnen gefällt! ;)))**

So leider ist dies nun das letzte Kapitel dieser Story. Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen, aber ich habe beschlossen sie so zu beenden. Und ich wollte noch mal anbringen, dass ich mich geehrt fühle, dass ich gleich mit meinen ersten Fanfictions so viele Leser begeistern konnte!

**Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!**

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

**PS: Klar dürft Ihr meine Storys auch herunter kopieren (zur Frage von Drachen-Fan)! **

**

* * *

**

**6) News! News! News!**

Schlaftrunken regte sich Dan. Hatte es gerade an der Haustüre geläutet?

Die Klingel ertönte abermals und Dan fluchte. Hastig schlüpfte er in seine schwarze Cargohose und das schwarze Poloshirt. Wer störte ihn den schon so früh am Morgen?

Verärgert lugte er durch den Spion. Der Postbote? Aber es erwartete doch niemand aus seiner Familie ein Paket?

„Guten morgen Mr. Radcliff", begrüßte ihn der Bote freundlich, „ich soll hier ein Päckchen für sie abliefern."

Ungläubig begutachtete er die Adresse und dann den Absender. Was?

Er unterschrieb den Zettel, schloss die Tür und eilte die Treppe hinauf.

„Bist du etwa schon ausgeschlafen?", nuschelte eine vertraute Stimme. „Das kann aber nicht dein Ernst sein, dann muss ich mir beim nächsten Mal mehr…."

„Guten Morgen Tom", unterbrach ihn der Jüngere und küsste ihn, um ihm sein Lästermaul zu stopfen. „Nein, bin ich nicht, ich bin noch genauso fertig wie du…"

„Wieso bist du dann angezogen?" Tom strich über Dans Brust. „Gefällt es dir besser, wenn ich dich jedes Mal _davor_ erst _auspacken_ muss?" Und seine Hand glitt tiefer. „Übrigens ein schönes Shirt trägst du, ich habe genauso eines."

„Du bist einfach unverbesserlich Felton", bestätigte Dan und küsste ihn erneut. Er stöhnte auf, als der Blonde seine Hose öffnete.

„Warte, wir haben gerade Post bekommen. Mach mal Licht."

Mürrisch tastete Tom nach der Nachttischlampe und verschloss geblendet seine Lider. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit und sie musterten das weiche Päckchen.

Skeptisch rissen sie es auf und konnten sich nicht erklären, warum ihnen Mark ausgerechnet heute ein Paket schickte. Darin befanden sich zwei weitere. Eines in grünem mit Toms Namen und eines in rotem Geschenkspapier mit Dans Namen beschriftet. Jeder öffnete seines und sie mussten lachen.

Grinsend zogen sie ihre neuen Shirts an und begutachteten sich gegenseitig. Toms dunkelgrünes mit dem silberfarbenen _„Harry"_ – Schriftzug, in den original „Harry Potter" - Buchstaben, auf der Brust, passte perfekt zu seinen hellen Haaren. Das rote mit _„Dracos"_ Namen in goldenen Lettern traf Dans „Harry Potter" – Image wieder einmal auf den Punkt.

„Typisch Mark", meinte der Dunkelhaarige, „hauteng!"

„Ja, darin siehst du verdammt heiß aus. Vielleicht darfst du es ja anbehalten, wenn ich dich…" Besitz ergreifend presste der Ältere seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren, doch dieser wehrte sich und sagte: „Warte, da lag noch eine Karte dabei."

Beleidigt durchsuchte Tom die Papierreste und fischte sie heraus.

**Hallo meine Lieben!**

**Ich hoffe Ihr hattet eine wunderschöne Nacht und verzeiht mir meinen frühmorgentlichen Boten, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders…**

**Ich wollte Euch helfen ein geeignetes Outfit für Eure Pressekonferenz, wenn Ihr Euch als Paar outet, zu finden. Also meine zwei umwerfenden Eigenkreationen schmiegen sich sicher schon an Eure umwerfenden Körper (Ich bin ja so neidisch!!!) und dazu empfehle ich noch jedem einen nachtschwarzen Armani-Anzug!**

**Viel Spaß noch miteinander und alle Liebe der Welt wünscht Euch**

**Euer Mark!**

Wortlos ließ Tom seine Hand mit der Karte sinken und warf einen fragenden Blick auf Dan. Eine unnatürliche Stille hatte sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet. Tom zog seine eigenen Schlüsse aus Dans steinerner Miene und meinte resignierend: „Das heißt wohl wir verstecken uns jetzt zweieinhalb Jahre vor der Presse und den Fans? Und vielleicht auch noch vor unseren Familien und Freunden?"

Wieder kam keine Reaktion von dem Dunkelhaarigen, aber der Ältere sah ihm an, dass es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete.

„Vor den Dreharbeiten oder zur Premiere des 6. Films?", kam es plötzlich von Dan.

„Was?"

„Unsere Pressekonferenz – zu unserem Outing…"

„Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst?", fragte der Blonde perplex.

„Doch, ich habe nun fast ein Jahr vergeudet, indem ich meine Gefühle dir gegenüber verleugnet habe. Wenn sie wirklich unsere Fans sind, dann werden sie auch das verkraften."

„Dan, du weißt doch, dass sich die Eltern deiner Fans schon furchtbar über deine freizügigen „Equus" – Fotos aufgeregt haben."

„Na und, die Vorstellungen waren trotzdem jedes Mal ausverkauft. Sie werden uns entweder lieben oder hassen, darauf müssen wir uns halt einstellen."

Tom war sprachlos. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Dan diesen Schritt machen würde.

„Aber du setzt _deine_ Karriere aufs Spiel."

„Du meinst _unsere_", verbesserte ihn der Dunkelhaarige.

„Na ja, so erfolgreich wie du bin ich noch lange nicht und ich weiß noch gar nicht, ob ich bei der Schauspielerei bleiben werde", erwiderte Tom.

Es folgte eine nachdenkliche Pause zwischen den Beiden. Der Blonde ergriff Dans Hand und meinte vorsorglich: „Falls wir das wirklich durchziehen, sollten wir zuvor mit dem Produzenten des Films sprechen und ihn fragen was er davon hält. Ich möchte nicht, dass _unsere_ Beziehung die zwei weiteren Filme beeinträchtigt und sie zu Flops werden lässt, weil die Presse und die Fans uns boykottieren. Wir würden damit auch viele Menschen um ihren Job, am Set, bringen Und ich möchte meine Rolle als „Draco" nicht aufgeben müssen…"

Der Jüngere grinste, als er einwarf: „In meinem Bett wirst du deine Rolle als _Malfoy_ sicher nie aufgeben müssen…"

„Wer hier unverbesserlich ist", seufzte Tom und verdrehte gespielt seine Augen. „Ich habe dich wohl auf den Geschmack gebracht _Potter_…"

„Halt die Klappe _Malfoy_ und küss mich endlich", schnurrte Dan und verschloss liebevoll Toms lächelnde Lippen.

Sie genossen ihr leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel und unterbrachen ihren Kontakt nur ganz kurz, um ihre neuen T-Shirts abzulegen, denn um Dans Hose auszuziehen, brauchten sie ja nicht aufzuhören sich zu küssen. Als die lästigen Stoffe endgültig auf dem Boden gelandet waren, übernahm Daniel die Führung und drückte den Älteren in die Kissen.

Bestimmend legte er sich auf Tom und dieser öffnete erwartungsvoll seine Beine um ihm mehr Platz zu schaffen. Er fand die Vorstellung, von Dan genommen zu werden furchtbar erregend, er wollte nur noch dem Dunkelhaarigen gehören… obwohl er nicht wusste, ob der Jüngere schon dafür bereit wäre…

Verlangend küssten sie sich wieder, während Dan ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände neben Toms Kopf platzierte und sein Becken an ihm rieb. Sie spürten ihre harten Glieder, den leichten Schweißfilm ihrer erhitzten Körper und rochen ihren willigen Duft aus ihren Poren.

Dan wollte diese Augenblicke nie mehr missen und sich vor niemanden verstecken müssen… es musste doch eine Lösung für ihr Problem geben.

Plötzlich fiel ihm der „rosa Fanbrief" wieder ein, er stoppte seine Bewegungen und löste ihren Kuss.

„Was?", keuchte Tom atemlos. Wenn der Jüngere noch nicht wollte, würde er eben wieder oben liegen…

„Wir haben doch Fans", kam es blitzartig von dem Dunkelhaarigen.

„Was? Natürlich haben wir Fans…"

„Nein, ich meine richtige „Harry&Draco" – Fans." Die blauen Augen bohrten sich triumphierend in die verständnislosen silbergrauen. „Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an deinen „rosa Fanbrief"?"

„Wie könnte ich den je vergessen", grinste der Blonde lasziv und stemmte Dan seine Hüfte entgegen, sodass dieser erregt aufstöhnte.

„Ahh… Tom! Kannst du bitte mal für ein paar Sekunden mit deinem „Gehirn" denken?"

„Willst du das wirklich?", fragte der Ältere schamlos und bewegte sich nun rhythmisch unter ihm.

Dan keuchte erneut auf: „Hör auf Tom! Ahh… Ich zerbreche mir gerade den… ahh… Kopf über unsere… ahh… Zukunft…"

„Ja… das… mache… ich… auch…", stöhnte der Blonde abgehakt, „unsere Liebe und Lust… darf einfach… ahh… nie versiegen…"

Der Dunkelhaarige ließ Toms Arme los und rollte sich von ihm herunter.

„Was?", fragte Toms enttäuschte Stimme.

„Wir werden erst weitermachen, wenn du mir kurz zugehört hast!" Dan brachte es fast nicht über sich in Toms schmollendes Gesicht zu schauen, ohne nachzugeben, aber er musste _hart_ bleiben.

Da er keine Antwort erhielt, fuhr er fort: „Der Fan schieb doch, dass jeden Tag zahlreiche „Harry&Draco" – Geschichten auf Homepages hochgeladen werden. Ich möchte nachsehen, wie viele das sind und wissen, wie beliebt „wir" sind. Vielleicht fällt es uns dann auch leichter, den Produzenten zu überzeugen, dass uns die Fans auch nach unserem Outing noch treu bleiben würden. Gewisse jedenfalls…"

Toms Schmollmund formte sich zu einem Lächeln und er lobte Dan: „Super Idee! Das habe ich ganz vergessen, und es wäre möglicherweise echt _die_ Lösung unseres Dilemmas."

„Dann bist du also meiner Meinung, dass wir jetzt schnell im Internet nachschauen und...?"

„Was? Nein! Jetzt machen wir zuerst noch was anderes!" Der Blonde zog den Jüngeren ohne Widerrede auf seinen gereizten Körper und küsste ihn begierig…

o O o O o O o

_September 2007 – nach der Pressekonferenz zu ihrem Outing_

**News! News! News!**

**Skandal zum Beginn der Dreharbeiten des 6. „Harry Potter" – Bandes!**

**Aufregung um gestrige Pressekonferenz!**

**Eltern sind bestürzt! – „Harry Potter" ist schwul!**

**Radcliff bricht Millionen Mädchenherzen!**

**Potter ihm Bett mit seinem Erzfeind! - ****Viele Fans geschockt!**

**Felton angelte sich Englands reichsten Teenager!**

**Coming Out! Dan Radcliff und Tom Felton – das neue Traumpaar Englands?**

**Kate und William sind Schnee von gestern – Dan und Tom sind das beliebteste Promipaar!**

**Gay-Community ernennt sie zu Ehrenmitgliedern!**

**Auch weibliche Fans finden die Beiden süß!**

o O o O o O o

_November 2008 – Premiere „Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz"_

„Bist du bereit?"

Er spürte Toms nervöse, kalte Finger in seiner Hand und wärmte sie sogleich mit beiden Händen.

Sie haben in dem vergangenen Jahr einiges über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Manche Fanbriefe waren respektlos und verletzend gewesen, aber sie hatten zu einander gehalten und ihre Liebe war anhand der Anfeindungen nur noch stärker geworden. Ihre Familien und Freunde hatten ihnen Rückhalt geboten und sie in ihrer Beziehung immer liebevoll unterstützt. Unsicher blickte der Ältere in Dans liebevolle Augen und nickte stumm.

Wie schon so oft strich er eine helle, seidige Strähne aus Toms Stirn, hob sein Kinn an und verschloss zärtlich Toms Lippen mit den seinen.

Dan fühlte, dass der Blonde sich beruhigte und löste ihren Kuss wieder.

„Es wird Zeit, wir haben unsere Fans schon lange genug warten lassen."

„Das stimmt, seit der Pressekonferenz im September vor einem Jahr, haben wir uns ja nicht mehr offiziell in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt. Wahrscheinlich bin ich deshalb so nervös", gab Tom verlegen zu.

„Keine Sorge, ich pass schon auf dich auf mein kleiner Drache", meinte der Dunkelhaarige beschützend und strich ihm über sein aufregendes Shirt. Sie trugen beide wieder Marks Eigenkreationen, da sie von den Medien und im Internet erfahren hatten, dass ihre Outfits, damals bei der Pressekonferenz, verdammt gut angekommen waren.

Der Bodyguard öffnete ihre Wagentüre und Dan und Tom stiegen aus der Limousine.

Ein wahres Blitzlichtgewitter blendete sie und das Gekreische der Fans betäubte ihre Ohren. Alle jubelten und riefen ihnen zu. Unzählige „Harry&Draco" – Plakate wurden in die Luft gehalten und den Beiden wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Mit einem freudigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, schritten sie den roten Teppich entlang und winkten in die Menge.

„Was meinst du, sollen wir ihnen mal ein _echtes Kussfoto_ verschaffen?", fragte Dan euphorisch.

„Kein Problem!", erwiderte Tom, legte seine Hand in den Nacken des Dunkelhaarigen und zog ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich heran.

Die Fans und die Presse tobten und erhellten mit ihren Handys und Kameras die Nacht zum Tage…

**Ende**

* * *

Hach!... und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann haben der _Prinz von Slytherin_ und sein _Aschenpotter_ noch immer wunderbaren, heißen Sex miteinander… seufz…! 


End file.
